Redemption's Resolution
by Lithane
Summary: Inspired by ladygris' New Year's Resolution challenge.  Atlantis's "Pretty Boy" comes home.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part or piece to the stargate universe, but I am playing with MGM's concepts.

oOo

_I will never forget the fear in the Wraith's eyes as it began to feed. . . . _His mind had swirled around the events of the last five years. Now, as dawn broke on the first day of the new year, at least on this world, he allowed his mind to fixate on different turning points.

It began with his recruitment into the Stargate Program right out of the U.S. Naval Academy. He'd been told that, because of the excellence he strove for and had attained by graduating at the top of his class, he'd been "selected" to take part in the world's best kept secret. Looking back now, his sponsor into the SGC clearly had no real clue.

Then came his orders to the Atlantis Expedition not long after his arrival at the SGC. What a doozy! He really did relate to the then-Major Sheppard. _How did we ever take it all in? Is it any wonder that we became fast friends, even with him being my superior officer?_

_And that first year on Atlantis, at what point could you stop the story once the telling started? From Atlantis's rise, our first encounters with the Wraith, flying in a Puddle Jumper for the first time, or firing an alien stunner._ How about all those kids? He still felt old every time he thought of them. The Brotherhood, the Genii, the Athosians. . . . _How many peoples did we come across?_

Of course, there was the siege and the specific event thereof that forever changed his life. _I wonder how my life would have played out if that day had not come. . . . _ He didn't let his mind stay there too long. Real life was depressing enough.

"Who could forget the day when you woke up on a Wraith's cruiser after being forced to choose it, and then made your escape as if you owned it?" he whispered to no one in particular. And, with the stories surrounding that time being able to recruit his first "Merry Men?"

The Hive. No, it was not possible to ever forget the Hive. The plan to kidnap his old team in the hopes of persuading them to come over to his side. . . . _Oh how arrogant I was! _The fiasco that mission turned into, the loss of all he'd built, all because of his overconfidence. He allowed the weight of the emotions to hit him again. It still hurt, but the sting had lost its edge.

His escape from the Hive— easily his fondest memory. He'd been pinned down trying to cover John as he went back to rescue the rest of the team. He had no idea that he'd taken cover in a Wraith transport as he led the incoming away from John's position. _But how much luckier does one man get?_ The last thing he remembered of the Hive was it's explosion as he'd finally succumbed to all the stunner blasts he took as the Wraith scrambling to make their escape in the transport. As darkness settled, he thought, _If I could do it all over again. . . ._

And, then, he was awake, just like on the cruiser, except found himself in the same agony that started this dark turn as the Wraith began to feed on him. They had cleared of the wreckage of the two Hives and had landed on a planet with a stargate. Apparently, the Wraith thought this would be a good time to feed. A smile played at the corner of his lips. O_h, how wrong it was! _The rush of the enzyme hit his system ,and the last thing the Wraith would remember was the sound of it's neck snapping under his hands.

The rest of the last three-and-a-half years came and went in a blur as he heard different rumors about the Expedition. The loss of Dr. Beckett. _I will miss his annoying backtalk. _The city's short-lived league with the Wraith. _How could they stoop so low?_ The day they lost Dr. Weir and the events that led to a military commander. _How could a military officer replace her? _ The appointment of a new civilian commander and all the trouble that the IOA brings. _Need I say more?_ And, of course, the attack on Earth that forced the Expedition to take Atlantis back to the Milky Way. How grateful he was to hear of their success and subsequent return to Lantia, here in Pegusas. _Perhaps it's time. . . ._

He threw back the covers, forced himself out of bed, and made his way to the sink to wash the drowsiness from his face. As he dried, he examined the scars that remained. He'd long ago been weaned from the enzyme, but his eye. . . . _Will it ever return to normal?_ Ford guessed it really didn't matter. It was the first day of a whole new year and the thought would not leave him...

_Today, I resolve to go home._

oOo

**Author's Note:** This was written in inspiration of ladygris' challenge, who happens to be my wife irl. To clarify: yes, the US Naval Academy does train Marine Corps officers, feel free to read their opening sentence on the "welcome aboard" page.


	2. Chapter 1

Aiden dressed for the day with a new purpose in his heart. Looking around his "room", he caught sight of his old tactical vest and P-90. They had served him well and, although the vest showed wear and the weapon was out of ammunition, an excitement began to rise within him.

With intent, he made his way to the mess hall of the complex. _An outpost of the fallen Genii Federation,_ he thought to himself. No one else in the Pegasus Galaxy seemed to have this level of technology outside of the Ancients. The weapons cache Ford and his new men found after Michael had finally been eliminated seemed to support it. _How much of this complex did Michael even explore anyway?_

He entered the mess hall and surveyed his "men". Hybrids made up the majority of the contingent. Michael brought the rest, normal humans like him, to this place after surviving a massive plague that swept though their worlds. Aiden had started the process of getting off the enzyme when the plague hit the world where he'd taken refuge. He remembered clearly the pain that raged its way through his body, but, when the pain subsided, only his facial scars showed the evidence of the enzyme's existence in his body.

"Lieutenant." A call snapped him from his reverie. Pollux approached him with an interesting combination knowing perception and respect. His self-appointed second-in-command knew for some time that this day was coming. This morning's decision to return home hadn't come fly-by-night.

Once Ford and the rest of the men had been freed, they tried returning home to their individual worlds. Chaos ensued as most came back to Michael's complex after finding each world burned out and lifeless. With nothing left but each other, Aiden, with Pollux at his right, brought one last glimpse of hope. He recalled his words clearly. _There is a place we can go that will take us in and help us recover: Atlantis. _Initially, many scoffed at the idea of going to Ford's former home, but, as other options slowly dwindled, the contingent agreed to take a chance.

Aiden lifted a confident smile to his XO. "It's time. Gather the liaison team and equipment."

With a swift nod, Pollux made his way through the mess hall, stopping only to pick out the men selected for this initial contact. Aiden also headed out, and, in a matter of minutes, a small group assembled at the stargate loaded down with various technologies.

After verifying that all were accounted for, one of the techs of the group began dialing the coordinates to the first of three worlds. They would bounce from one to the other in order to keep this complex safe. Although Ford doubted it, there was a slight chance that they would not be welcomed. If that happened, John, Teyla, Rodney, and even Ronon would probably try to take him home on their terms again. _This is going to be an all-or-nothing deal._ Aiden hoped he was right about them this time.

The gate hummed to life and the vortex formed. "Alright, let's go make contact."

;-)

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck's announcement put Mr. Woolsey in motion from his office to the Control Center.

"Activate the shield." Perplexed he turned to Amelia behind him. "Correct me if I am wrong, but we don't have any teams off world at the moment."

"No, Sir."

Richard leaned onto the communication tile next to him. "Colonel Sheppard to the Gate room." The call rang out as the wormhole stabilized.

"We are getting an old IDC." Chuck paused in disbelief. "It's Lieutenant Ford!"

Woolsey didn't even get the chance to digest those last words as Chuck continued, "Receiving a transmission, audio only."

"Let's hear it."

"Atlantis Command, this is Aiden Ford, come in please."

;-)

John successfully blocked Teyla's incoming barrage of bantos stick blows just before he heard his summons by Mr. Woolsey. "I wonder what that's about," he asked letting down his guard.

As if to answer him, Teyla took advantage of his lessened stance to playfully slap one of her rods against his forehead.

"Hey!" John looked down to see a smug, victorious smile covering her face. He conceded. "I know, I dropped it. Let's go see what's going on." Grabbing their gym bags the pair ran off in the direction of the central tower of Atlantis.

The friends barely reached the upper level of the Control Center when John asked the same question. A proverbial pin drop could be heard as Richard answered, "It's Lieutenant Ford, and he's asking for you."


	3. Chapter 2

John cocked his head in typical Sheppard fashion, "Lieutenant?"

"Colonel," came the broken radio response. Before John could ask the burning question, Ford continued, "I need a favor, Sir."

A wave of emotions instantly tore through him. Before he realized what he'd said it, two words left his mouth. "Name it."

"Knowing the protocol concerning the return of a lost SG member who's been in the hands of the enemy, I'd like you and your team to be the ones to come through to meet me face-to-face. Bring whatever you think is necessary with you. But, as I am watching the gate, if anything or anyone comes through besides you and your team, I will disappear again. Forever."

John looked at Woolsey, who wore a hesitant look, before replying, "Get back with you in a half hour."

"Half hour it is, Colonel. Ford out." The gate closed a second later.

It was Mr. Woolsey's turn for a quick response. "Briefing Room."

;-)

Ten minutes later, Sheppard's team along with Mr. Woolsey and Doctors Beckett and Keller, finished seating themselves around the table of the Briefing Room.

John nearly began his "they needed to pursue this, after all he's one of us" spiel when Richard cut him off with a general question to all present. "Can he be trusted?"

The room remained silent for what seemed like several minutes before Ronon piped up. "No."

John shot him a look that seemed to be a mix between hurt and anger.

"He asked," Ronon pointed.

"Ronon is right," McKay chimed in from beside John. As John turned his attention to McKay, he continued in his matter-of-fact way, "Lest we forget that the last time we encountered him, he kidnapped us, drugged us, and forced us into helping him destroy a Wraith Hive ship."

John couldn't take it any longer, "Yeah, but we succeeded didn't we. And in case you have forgotten it was Ford who made our escape possible!"

"And if we hadn't been there, we wouldn't have needed to escape," Rodney bit back.

Teyla chose this moment to comment. "Aiden is a friend in need; otherwise, he would not have contacted us after all this time."

"Thank you!" John cut her off victoriously.

"However," Teyla continued, her body language accentuating every word, "steps should be taken to guard ourselves in this situation. Ronon and Rodney are right. He has proven he can't be trusted."

"Agreed." Mr. Woolsey commented for the head of the table. "So, with his demands on who, what, and how many, how do we minimize the risk to you and your team, Colonel?"

John gave Richard a look of appreciation before turning to Rodney. "How about installing a secret 'extra' camera on a MALP that we bring through with us?"

After five years, McKay easily read Sheppard's mind. "Yeah, we could do that. We'll need to make sure that it has it's own power source. We go though the gate, move the MALP out of the way of the vortex, in front of the DHD. That way if he does kidnap us, you'll have the first gate address, assuming that there's more than one stop, of course."

Ronon questioned, "Why the extra power source?"

"So when he shuts down the MALP, the camera keeps recording, capturing the symbols."

"And if there is more than one planet in his escape route?" Woolsey asked.

"That's a risk we'll just have to take," John snorted.

Richard wasn't crazy about it. "What else do you need?"

"I'd like Dr. Beckett to come along, with some equipment. He sounded fairly lucid over the radio, I'd like to see how clouded his mind is, if he will let us."

"Aye, I could do that." Carson responded eagerly. He looked around the table catching all the inquisitive glares he received. "If you will recall, he's out there because I could not find a way to help him faster the first time. If he will let me a second time, I'd like to give it a go."

"So," Mr. Woolsey started.

"We go through as planned, hoping he allows us to bring Dr. Beckett and examine him, and hear what he has to say. Worst case scenario: he succeeds in kidnapping us, in which case you'll have the first address. Best case: we come back through within a few hours with Ford in tow. We'll check in every thirty minutes. That way you'll know if something's wrong before the trail gets cold."

"Everyone agree?" Richard asked. After receiving various affirmations around the table, he stated soberly, "Very well. Colonel you have a go."

The meeting adjourned. While Dr. Beckett and the rest of his team left to gear up and prepare the MALP, John made his way back to the Control Center. It was time to check in with Ford.


	4. Chapter 3

Aiden waited patiently for John and his team to come through the gate. Time seemed to pass slowly from the moment when the MALP came through to do its scans to when John materialized on this side of the wormhole. _A few more minutes_, Aiden told himself.

Sheppard came through with his hands on his weapon, but Ford noted the lack of aggression in his stance.

"Colonel."

"Lieutenant," John reply smugly. He took a deliberate slow scan of the immediate area as the rest to the team appeared. A make shift tent with tables and chairs filled the area to the left of the gate. A montage of alien tech took up residence beside the DHD on the right. The five men with him became the point of interest. John noticed that they seemed to be keeping their distance.

"What?" Ford asked.

"Just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Ford allowed a grin to cross his face. He deserved that, and much more, if the truth was told. He thought about trying to offer his reassurance that everything was on the up-and-up, but that thought didn't stick. He knew that John wouldn't believe him. He stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Thank you for coming, Sir."

To Aiden's surprise, John didn't even hesitate. The handshake was firm and didn't feel forced. Yes, his friend had come through, "My pleasure." John's smile carried a bit of pride. The gate shut behind John, and Aiden noticed the rest of the team.

Teyla didn't hold back either, wrapping him in a hug with her free arm. "It is good to see you Aiden."

"You too, Teyla." Aiden let go of his friend and nodded to Ronon. "Thank you for coming."

Ronon simply nodded in return. He was clearly here as a member of John's team, nothing more. Again, Ford knew that was the very least of the possible responses to come from him.

"How you doing, Hot Shot?" came a voice from beside Dr. McKay with a strong Scottish accent.

John had told him that Beckett was coming with him and, when he questioned about his death, had simply stated, "It's a long story." Now, seeing him in the flesh, Aiden couldn't believe his eyes.

Realizing the shock that must be on his face, Aiden straightened and put on a genuine smile and took Carson's extended hand. "I'm fine, Doc. You'll want to set up you equipment in the tent."

"Aye." Carson readjusted his bags, making his way to the tent as Rodney finished positioning the MALP.

"Dr. McKay"

"Hmm. Yes, yes good to see you too. Now what do you want?"

Ford allowed a small chuckle to escape. An instant later, the telltale sound of Ronon's weapon powering up echoed through the clearing. John turned to find he had drawn down on one of Michael's hybrids that had come out to help Beckett with his bags.

"Ronon," Ford snapped out, "he's only trying to help him."

Ronon wearing his classic hunter look, locked onto his prey, was no surprise either. As a matter of fact, Aiden had already told his men that would probably be his reaction. Now he could only hope his men had listened. Ford positioned himself in the line of fire.

"He's one of mine and no longer under Michael's influence, as you should know. And if you want to kill him, you'll have to shoot me first."

For a brief moment, Ronon allowed that consideration to show in his eyes. He was beginning to relax his grip when John's hand appeared of the top of his weapon, forcing him to point it toward the ground.

"We're not shooting anyone at the moment." John's voice carried the tone of an order. Ronon conceded and holstered his weapon. "So, how about you tell us what's going on here, buddy."

"Not yet." Ford started rolling up his right sleeve, making his way into the tent behind Carson and his man helping him. "There's something else the Doc needs to know first."

By the time the rest of the team filled into the tent, Beckett had one of his bags open and was preparing to take a blood sample. Aiden set at the end of the table with a confident look on his face.

John didn't need the test at this point. "You're not on the enzyme anymore."

"Nope, but McKay needs the Doc to confirm it." Aiden nodded to John's left.

John turned to see Rodney's face turn sheepish. "Hey, didn't we all agree we needed to be cautious?"

"We did, Rodney." Teyla looked at him.

"It's okay, John. I expected this and I'm happy to do it to put away some suspicion."

Carson had already put the sample under the microscope pulled from the other pack before they turned to get the results. A few minutes later, he pulled himself from the scope. "It's true. There's no trace of the enzyme in his blood."

With that announcement, Aiden stood and motioned to the rest of the chairs. "Now, it's time to fill you in."


	5. Chapter 4

"So", Aiden began, "the Hive. As you recall the Wraith were pounding down our position when I told you where to find the team." He waited for Sheppard to nod before he continued, "Well, after you left, I deliberately led the incoming Wraith down the opposite hallway. With no one else shooting at them, they followed me without any thought of pursuing you. A few minutes later, I found myself pinned down at the end of hallway behind some terminals, out of ammo. Four Wraith rushed me, stunning me multiple times. Even with the fresh dose of enzyme, I could not fight off the effects as the blasts kept coming. The last things I remember were the Wraith operating the terminals I hid behind in a panic and a very large, very close explosion."

"When the Hives blew up." Rodney hated the fact he wasn't giving this briefing.

"Hives?" Ford asked.

"Yeah. Sheppard started a fight between the Hives." Ronon grinned. "They killed each other."

"Nice work, Sir."

"I was only operating off of your intel, Lieutenant."

Ford nodded as McKay started pushing, "So, how did you get off the Hive anyway?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain." Aiden continued, "Anyway, when I woke up I found myself in severe pain as one of the Wraith fed on me. What happened next came and went with a blur, but as the Wraith started to feed, my body registered the enzyme even in the midst of the agony. The fear in its eyes when Wraith realized that I had hands wrapped around its head and the sound it heard came from its own neck snapping." Aiden couldn't help the ear-to-ear grin that formed across his face. As he looked across the faces around him, Ford found Ronon sharing the same grin.

"When I pushed the Wraith off me, I discovered that I had actually taken refuge in a Wraith transport, and we had already landed on a planet with a stargate. The other Wraith were already gone through the active portal. I could only guess that the last one wanted a meal before leaving. Realizing that time was short, I cut out its enzyme pouch, grabbed its stunner and my weapons, and made for the gate. Once it shut down, I dialed up the planet of my base camp."

"Once there I reunited with the two men I left behind to guard you, finding fresh bruises on them and a large vial of enzyme missing." At this, Ford tilted his black eye toward Rodney.

Rodney allowed himself to get puffed up. "Yes, that was me!"

Aiden grinned as he continued, "At any rate, we agreed it would better to get out of there before the Wraith showed up. We killed the Wraith already there, taking their enzyme, the stores we already had, and as much gear as we could to look for a new base of operations."

"Planet hopping became the norm for us. Occasionally, we'd run into the Wraith and stock up again. Eventually, the stores got low, and the quest to find a new home lost all momentum. We decided to part company. Having already started the rationing process, we were able to divide out the enzyme so that all of us had about a month supply. After we parted, I never saw or heard from them again."

"I found myself a little village to disappear in, setting myself up as a long-distance trader. Whenever I needed to hit up the Wraith, and the people noticed I had left, I could simply say I needed to close the last deal and that would quell all curiosity. Life seemed to take on some semblance of normal when a strange plague rushed through the village. It made everyone sick, killing about a third of us. Of those that survived, there were still a significant number that remained sickly. For me though, it had a very different effect."

"In the previous month, I had concluded that the time had come to kick the enzyme habit. After years of being on it, I already knew that I had to come off very slowly. When I got hit with the plague, it seemed to set my blood on fire. The pain had no benchmark for comparison. Even being fed on didn't come close. I passed out do to it only to wake up about day later with no evidence of the enzyme in me and no withdrawal side effects."

"That's incredible!" Carson voiced what everyone else seemed to be thinking. "Michael's version of the Hoffan drug detoxed you. I'd like an opportunity to study this further."

"After a while, Doc. I'm almost done. Without the enzyme to cloud my brain, I became very aware of all my actions over the last three-and-a-half years. While deep in my pit of shame, the hybrids, with Michael, showed up in the village to claim those of us that were strong. We were not told much of anything, just moved from our village to the abandoned base we still occupy. Not long after our capture, we were told of Michael's death by the hybrids. It seems that from that point, any negative influence he had over them has dried up."

"They released us from our cells, apologized for their part, and encouraged everyone not to go home. Nothing they said would deter us captives from going, even when they admitted to what they'd done. When we returned to our homes, we found them burned to the ground with no survivors, anywhere."

"Most came back in a rage, ready to kill or be killed, and after just coming off the enzyme and all its affects, I found myself seeing both sides. It took no small effort, but I eventually succeeded in convincing the rest of the normal humans that the hybrids had no choice. Once they realized I seemed to be their only ally, the hybrids pledged themselves to follow my lead. The normal humans, after several attempts to find other another place to go, decided to come back as well. The only hope I could give them..."

"Was us!" McKay couldn't help it.

John smiled. "And that's why we're here."

"Yes."

"This seems a little. . . ." Ronon started.

"Far-fetched." Rodney finished.

"It's the truth," Aiden protested.

Teyla even brought objection. "Surely, you can see where we would have trouble believing you."

"I do. Unfortunately for you," Aiden stated looking directly at Teyla, "the evidence I have is going to hurt." As if on cue, two hybrids entered the tent and stood next to him. It took a couple moments for Teyla to recognize her own people. "Teyla, I present Joren and Tamar."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** For those who have noticed, I'm not much of a writer. I don't force a story nor do I go out of my way to write something I don't enjoy. So there may be more times throughout this story, and any to follow, where there may be long pauses.

;-)

Teyla's shock wore off enough to respond Joren and Tamar's Athosian gestures of friendship. Aiden knew he had chosen the structure of the meeting well when she turned back from their exchanges with a smile. He couldn't help it. Her smile was very contagious.

"Thank you, Aiden."

"I'm sorry that they delayed in reconnecting with you sooner. At least for my part."

"I understand. They told me you needed them as proof."

Rodney turned the meeting back to the obvious. "So what, exactly, do you want from us?"

"He means after we have cured the hybrids," John clarified. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"I was hoping that they might be welcomed in Atlantis."

"And then what?" Ronon piped up from his silent end of the table.

Aiden turned his eyes to the ground. "I don't know. I was hoping you all could help me figure that out." He allowed his vulnerability to show.

"Why don't you come back with us to Atlantis and we can discuss it?" John offered.

Aiden smiled. He'd known that card would show up eventually. "No, Sir."

"No?"

"I can't leave these men until I know they will be taken care of. I know what waits for me when I get back to Atlantis and Earth. I will go and answer those charges that have been haunting me since I got off the enzyme, but not before I see to my men."

Aiden's tone of steel bordered on insubordination, but John didn't care. He was proud of him. "We need to check in." The gate activated. He touched his radio. "Perfect timing I was just about to call."

A long pause followed. Then one of the hybrids came bursting into the tent holding some sort of communication device. "It's Pollux. He says it's urgent!"

Ford accepted the device with a scowl. He'd left instructions that this meeting wasn't to be disturbed. Consciously turning his back to his former team, he activated the device. "What's wrong?"

A scratchy transmission came back. "Aiden, there are several Genii solders here. They caught us off guard and, moments ago, captured the compound."

John and his team easily read the rage of emotions that ripped through Ford. The transmission wasn't done. "They marshaled us all together and asked us which of us was you. When they discovered you were off world, and that I knew where, they found a way to motivate me into contacting you."

"What do they want, Pollux?"

The sound of a minor amount of wrestling could be heard through the broken transmission. "Aiden Ford?" A new, seasoned, voice came through.

"Yes."

"I have come by orders of Ladon Radim to place you under arrest and take you back to be tried for your crimes against the Genii."

Aiden turned with a look of confusion only to find John standing right behind him. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could it have something to do with the raids you used to conduct against them?" Teyla suggested.

"Probably. This is bad."

The device came to life again. "Aiden Ford, if you do not turn yourself over to us, we will take your men into custody and hold them accountable for you actions. Do you understand?"

He almost got out his acknowledgment when John snatched to device from he hands and began to walk off. Ford moved to pursue him when Ronon and the rest of the team stepped up.

"Well, then," Sheppard started, "Ladon has a new problem. This is Lt. Col. John Sheppard of Atlantis and Aiden Ford is already in my custody. You tell him that if he wants to discuss this further he can meet with us on Atlantis." With that, he turned off the device.

"Sir, you can't do this! I have to go, or my men will pay for my mistakes!"

"Easy, Lieutenant. We happen to know where you can find a good attorney." John shared a grin with the rest of his team before turning back to the entrance of the tent and heading for the gate. "Let's bring all this to Mr. Woolsey's attention."

Ford, taken back by how cavalierly Sheppard handled to situation, grudgingly followed, instructing the hybrids with him to come along. "You'd better be right, Sir."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I am a fan of the "poof" theory of time management, it comes for my years of being a pnp, (pencil and paper) gamer/GM. For those who don't know, "poof" tends to be used when the expected goes without a hitch, nothing happens, or any other number of ways for unneeded time to go by. For instance, in this story we already know that John is gonna present Ford's case to Woolsey. We also know that Woolsey will, if eventually, take up Ford's defense. So, POOF!

;-)

Jennifer waited patiently for the others to arrive in the observation room. She'd been told that some hybrids needed to be converted back to their human state. Wanting to be as prepared as possible, she had gone over her report and audio notes taken during Kanaan's surgery. In the final moments before they first arrived, she found herself thinking about the one person she'd rather ignore: Rodney.

_How did it start? _she wondered to herself. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what caused their downfall. It didn't make sense after both of them tried so hard to make it right by the other. All she remembered was the "blow-up" that ended her relationship with McKay. Part of her died inside that day as Rodney walked out her door. Now, months later, the air still contained a bit of awkwardness when they saw each other.

Keller's attention to her thoughts kept her from recognizing when a familiar form rounded the corner and entered the observation room. "Are we disturbing you?" Teyla's voice shook her from the past.

Jennifer looked up with a grin into Teyla's knowing eyes. A truer friend could not be found, not even in two galaxies. She then noticed that Teyla was flanked on each side by two of her people that needed her complete attention. "Not at all. Who's first?"

Marie also entered to room with a couple of junior nurses and began what was to be a very long day.

:-)

Ford laid down on the bed in the infirmary so that the scanner could pass over him. They were still waiting to hear from the Genii so, to fill the time, Carson suggested that he get a better look at the lad. It had been over four years since he'd been in Atlantis, and he found himself in very similar surroundings, with the two guards escorting him and all.

Aiden smiled. He couldn't blame them. Mr. Woolsey seemed genuine and sincere about his desire to help him clear his name, both in this galaxy and the one waiting for him. He didn't seem to have any part of that petulant interrogator left that Ford remembered from his short stay with the SGC before coming to Atlantis. Perhaps Mr. Woolsey had grown a bit. Perhaps he had too. He snapped from his observations when the scanner stopped over his face, and Carson started in. "Well, as you know, the left side of your face and left eye are both permanently damaged."

"Yeah, Doc." Aiden squirmed, even after all this time, he still disliked being the one on the hospital bed.

"I can say for certain why." Carson visibly showed Ford the fragments as he narrated. "Judging by the fragments that I see now that we've scanned your face, you were around an exploding grenade."

"What? How's that possible? I should be dead!" Aiden knew all too well how much damage a single grenade can do.

Beckett looked at him and smiled, "Several times over. But, watch this." Carson began putting all the information into the ancient computer via his laptop interface, and the machine sprang to life. Within moments, the calculations done, it showed in slow motion the release and detonation of the grenade along with the Ford and the feeding Wraith's relative position.

"As near as I can tell, the Wraith actually shielded most of your body from the blast." As Carson gave his byplay, Aiden relived to memory. "It would seem that only the left side of your face was exposed to the blast."

"And I didn't get my head blown off because the Wraith was feeding on me?"

"That's what I surmise. The enzyme, already in your system, provided a healing boost at the time of detonation, keeping your face, generally, intact."

"And my eye?"

"It would seem that your eyes were open at that time, therefore the flash of the explosion should have permanently burned out your eye."

"So, once again, the enzyme came in and saved the day?"

"Aye, it would seem so. Your eye is, instead, permanently scarred, though your vision is as good as it ever was."

Another mixed blessing. _Seriously, how much luckier does one man get? _Aiden mused. Sitting up, Aiden said, "Well, thanks Doc, but I don't suppose there's something you can do about it."

Beckett hesitated. "Todd, a Wraith we are known for having dealings with, has shown us how to surgically alter health human eyes into those that resemble Wraith eyes, but in this case...I'd hate to be the one who took away your sight after all of this."

Ford didn't know what was more unsettling, Carson's hesitation or the fact that Atlantis has 'dealings' with a Wraith. Figuring he'd better let both rest for now, he rose up and changed out of the hospital gown into the civies he'd been provided. He offered his hand. "Thanks anyway, Doc."

"Sorry that there's not much more I can do for you." Carson took his hand. "At least, physically. I will be pouring over all the information we have. When your trial comes, I will be there for you this time."

Aiden grinned, his shame wanting to show again when one of his Marine guards touched his ear and said, "Understood." Turing to Ford, "Sir, we are to escort you to the conference room. Mr. Coolidge is has just arrived."


	8. Chapter 7

Ford squirmed in his seat. Mr. Coolidge had been grilling him for the better part of three hours about his actions while on the Wraith enzyme. It seemed that the answers he gave the man didn't satisfy him as the questions revolved enough that Aiden could set a wrist watch by them.

"Would you please answer the question, Lieutenant?" Mr. Coolidge's tone fluctuated as it had multiple times. "Now!"

"What else do you want to hear? I mean, how many times, in how many different ways would you like to hear the same story, or my sincere apologies for it? I really am truly sorry for my actions while on the enzyme, and I am willing to pay the consequences. What more do you really want?" Ford allowed his own frustration to show.

Mr. Coolidge couldn't get his objections out before he got interrupted. "Unscheduled activation."

Both Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard jumped up from their seats, gratefully for the break. "Who is it?"

Chuck nearly chuckled at the echo as he responded back over the radio. "We are receiving the Genii idc."

John mused, "That will be Ladon." Turning to Coolidge, he continued, "And he's gonna want his turn with Ford."

"Well, he will just have to wait. I'm not done with my questions." Coolidge's eyes turned back to Aiden. John hated to leave him.

Richard read John's body language. "Stay with Lieutenant Ford. I'll see to our guest." John nodded his thanks and returned to his seat as Woolsey hurried out the Conference Room door.

;-)

Ladon stepped through the Gate, finding Richard waiting for him. "Welcome, I am Richard Woolsey, leader of the Atlantis Expedition."

"Ladon Radim, Leader of the Genii. It's as honor to finally meet you."

"Your reputation proceeds you as well, but shall we dispense with the pleasantries?"

"Yes," Ladon grinned. "I am here to lay claim to one of your former members, Lieutenant Ford, for the crimes he and his men have committed against the Genii."

"So I have been informed. The problem lies in that he has also committed crimes against his own people as well."

"So I have been informed," Ladon returned.

Richard also grinned. "Perhaps we can come to some arrangement." He motioned with his arm toward the stairs leading to the Control Center and his office.

Ladon held up his hand. "An arrangement has already been made. Either the Genii get Lieutenant Ford, or the men he has been harboring will be tried in his place."

"That doesn't seem right, if Ford is unavailable for your..."

"If," Ladon cut Woolsey off, "his men make it out of that trial, the hybrids in the contingent will face personal charges for their roles as collaborators with your 'Michael'. The choice you have now is how many people must pay for Lieutenant Ford's actions."

Woolsey's glare hardened. "Escort Mr. Radim to the Conference Room." Two marines, now flanking Ladon, guided him up as Richard rubbed his forehead. If first impressions were anything, he was quite certain he did not care for him.

;-)

The ensuing explosion between Mr. Coolidge and Ladon Radim was almost legendary. _Clash of the wee-Titans, _John smiled to himself. Richard graciously allowed Doctors Beckett and Keller to do a follow-up exam on Aiden Ford during this time. After a half hour battle of wits and cheap hits, John had had enough. "I have an idea how to resolve this."

"How is that Colonel Sheppard", Ladon asked.

"What we need here is a third party negotiator/judge. Someone who can make the proper judgment calls on who's, if anyone's, accusations are legit. Someone who already has the respect of the two parties represented here."

"And just who would that be?" Coolidge snorted.

John looked at Mr. Woolsey. "Dimas."

Richard smiled. "From the Coalition. Yes, he is a man of reason, and if memory serves, we were accused by them of...how did Myrus put it: _What you've been doing is making unilateral decisions that affect the lives of millions without consultation and without accountability._ Perhaps he would be obliged to help us resolve this matter." He waited until both Ladon and Coolidge nodded before moving towards the Conference Room door again. "Very well, I'll make contact and see those arrangements can be made."

;-)

Mr. Woolsey found himself, again, waiting at the Stargate for someone to arrive. Hopefully Dimas would be more helpful and forth coming than their previous guest. Dimas stepped through, and the Gate shut down.

Richard stuck out his hand toward him as he approached. "Welcome to Atlantis, Councilor."

;-)

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Gateworld for use of their transcripts. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8

Jennifer stepped out of the Observation Room, grateful for a break. The conversion of Teyla's people back to humans seemed to be going very well, even faster than her first successful attempt with Kanaan. Now, she made her way to the infirmary to confirm Dr. Beckett's analysis of Lieutenant Ford, pausing long enough at her quarters to freshen up. She recognized the Lieutenant's face as she entered. Doctor Beckett had already started his battery of lab tests. Keller took a few moments to take in what she saw.

He was a young man, not five years older than her, yet his face showed the experience of someone in his forties. Supposedly, he'd been forced to live the life of a nomad over the last few years due to the Wraith enzyme's influence over him. Finding that hard to believe, she hadn't wavered when Carson asked for her assistance in proving his validity. His face, having been turned to look at Carson on his left, lit up in a smile, breaking through the etched lines of his previous life. He laughed at something Beckett had said as he turned his head straight.

He noticed her staring at him from across the room. Grinning, he seemed to be asking Carson who she was. Tamping down her embarrassment of being caught, she walked to his hospital bed next to Beckett. Carson turned with a smile. "Doctor Keller, Lieutenant Ford. Lieutenant Ford, Doctor Keller."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Lieutenant." Jennifer took his outstretched hand, noticing that the scars on the left side of his face didn't look so bad when he smiled. Even his blackened eye seemed to transmit a sense of joy.

"The pleasure is mine, and my name is Aiden."

He gently shook her hand and allowed her to get a good look at him. After a moment, she realized that she'd been staring and that Carson had deliberately taken several steps away. An embarrassed grin hit again as she step backward, signaling Beckett to come back.

Carson grinned at her. "So, shall we begin our analysis?"

;-)

John rubbed his eyes. It took all day, but a solid arrangement had finally been made on who got to try Ford for what. Even with Dimas's approved involvement, both Mr. Coolidge and Ladon Radim had been extremely unmoving on their rights to the Lieutenant. Looking at the man next to him, he could tell Mr. Woolsey felt his pain. John almost felt sorry for him as he had volunteered to help clear Ford's name.

This was gonna be a hard road. In the end, the five men unanimously decided to have a Coalition style trial, where the Tribunal of Councilors acted as prosecutors and judges. The Tribunal would consist of Coolidge, Ladon, and Dimas as Head Councilor. The realization of how bad this still could be for Aiden smacked John square between the eyes.

"You know, even with Dimas's help and willingness to sit in Tribunal, Lieutenant Ford's future is still looking very bleak." Richard expressing what both men felt. The councilors were gone, giving both time to reflect.

"I know. I'm not to sure that I've made things better for him. At least both governments are willing to stand behind the ruling to the Council. That has to be something." John was reaching, and Richard knew it.

"I hope you're right. Why don't you go fill Lieutenant Ford in on the day's events?"

John nodded and rose. "I'll check in with Beckett and Keller as well, see what they've come up with."

"Make sure that they are aware of the time restraints. The Tribunal starts in two days."

"I know." With that, John made his way to the infirmary. He hoped that Aiden's day ended better than his.

;-)

Sheppard heard the lingering echoes of laughter as he entered the hallway of the infirmary. When he entered, he found Lieutenant Ford, Doctors Beckett and Keller, and the two marines assigned to guard him, all sitting around a table eating the evening meal and cutting up. There seemed to be an odd chemistry between Jennifer and Aiden, with more than a little ribbing coming from Carson and the marines. Oh, how he hated to be the one to break up the party. As John stepped up to the table, the laughter stilled, and the marines stood at attention.

John waved them off. "As you were. Well, I have good news and bad news."

Jennifer piped up quicker the Aiden. "Good, please."

"The good news is that both governments agreed on Dimas's involvement and the formation of a Coalition Tribunal with Mr. Coolidge and Ladon Radim as the other two councilors. What ever the Tribunal decides for you will stand with both governments."

"Well, that's good," Carson stated cheerfully. The weight of what John had just said hadn't quite hit him yet.

"And the bad?" Aiden asked.

"The bad news is that you could still be found guilty on all counts from both governments and be sentenced to one punishment to atone for them all at once." John looked from Aiden to both doctors. "And you have less than two days to prepare your side of things and coordinate with Mr. Woolsey, who will be representing you at the Tribunal."

"That's not enough time!" Both Jennifer and Carson objected. Jennifer continued, "I've got three more of Aiden's men to convert back!"

"Which puts me as the only bloody one to research the effects of the enzyme for at least a day." Beckett's disgust showed.

In the midst of the shock, Aiden chimed in, "Okay, let's do it." Everyone turned their attention to him, the lines on his face having returned. "One condition: before the Tribunal begins, all of my men are to be released and allowed to come to Atlantis."

John's typical smirk formed. "That's gonna be another tall order."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This author does not cuss, ever. Not in real life, not in gaming, not in writing. I am aware that there is a small amount of it in certain character dialogues. It will be understood.

;-)

John Sheppard's voice could be heard, even over the closing vortex in the Control Room. "That Son-of -a-#%*&!" Richard came out of his office to find John storming to him. "He won't release Ford's men until after the ruling of the Council, assuming that it goes his way!"

"And if it doesn't go his way?"

"Well, let just say that this could be the first of many trials." John's next several words quickly desensitized everyone within earshot.

"Wasn't Lieutenant Ford very clear about his only condition? Why would Ladon do this and jeopardize any chance he has to bring him to trial?" Yes, Richard certainly didn't care for Mr. Radim.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to make sure he has a scapegoat for what happened years ago and help solidify his position. Who knows and who cares? How do we fix this?"

"I'm not sure." Looking back up at Sheppard, Woolsey asked, "Why don't we sit down with Lieutenant Ford and Dimas? Let's see if we can capitalize on our involvement with the Coalition."

"You get Dimas, I'll take Ford." John didn't even wait for Richards approval as he made his way back through the Control Room, heading for the Infirmary.

Woolsey followed him to Chuck's desk. "Well, I hope that's it is not too late to call." Chuck was already dialing.

;-)

John didn't find Aiden in the Infirmary, as he'd joined Ronon and Teyla in the Gym. By the time he caught up with them, both men had fresh bruises from their sparring match, reflecting how long the fight had been going. Ronon still seemed to be the best fighter on base, but Aiden refused to back down. As he watched them go at it from beside Teyla, Sheppard could see where Ford might even beat Teyla and himself, though he'd never say it.

Aiden noticed him as the two men circled. "So, what did Ladon say?" He never took his eyes off of Ronon.

"No."

"What?" Ford blocked the incoming hay-maker.

"He said that, until the Council's ruling, no one is going to be released."

Aiden nodded to Ronon, who agreed and ended their match. "Then, there's a big problem." Both men left the mat and grabbed water and towels.

Before John could respond, he heard Woolsey in his ear. "Dimas is still up and waiting for us."

Sheppard touched his ear. "We're on our way." Dropping his hand back to his side, he said, "Dimas has just agreed to hear all this mess and help us get to the bottom of it." Looking at Ronon and Teyla, he continued, "We'll be escorting Lieutenant Ford from here on out. I don't trust Ladon to keep any part of his word at this point."

Teyla and Ronon consented on this course of action, and the four prepared to go through the gate.

;-)

"He did what?" Neither Sheppard nor Woolsey had seen Dimas this frustrated.

"It would seem that his cooperation does not extend to the men that he already has in custody."

Looking to the guard at the door to his office, Dimas ordered, "Send for Ladon Radim. Tell him that if he doesn't come immediately, this Tribunal will be over before it starts."

Half hour later, Ladon, flanked by two of his men, entered the room. "What is this about?"

"I should like to ask you the same thing," Dimas declared from behind his desk.

A shift at his side caught Ladon's attention. Ford moved in close. "You said that if you got me, you'd let my men go."

Radim considered lying, but only for a moment. "Yes I did. But I don't have you, do I?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes. In the custody of Col. Sheppard and his team, I see that." Ladon sneered. "You are not in my custody yet."

John blinked. "You're saying that we won't deliver him for his trial? That we'd jeopardize this?"

"To quote Teyla," he nodded, "it would not be the first time."

"What if I surrendered completely to Coalition guards just before the Tribunal?" Aiden interjected before anyone else could respond. "The Genii are part of the Coalition, are you not?"

Dimas turned his head in curiosity at the Lieutenant's last statement.

Ladon's smile returned to his face. He knew when he'd been beaten. "I'll accept that, if the Coalition does." He turned to find Dimas nodding.

"Alright, I'll turn myself over to Coalition guards, who will escort me here from Atlantis, _after_ I have seen every one of my men come through." Aiden stepped in closer. "And if any of them are missing or injured by you or your people, there's nowhere in this galaxy or the one I come from where you can hide."

Ladon looked around the room and found both Sheppard and Ronon with arms crossed and grinning.


	11. Chapter 10

Carson pushed himself away from the microscope that he'd been attached to for several hours. He heard Jennifer stifle a yawn from across the room at her desk. The remaining hybrids didn't want her to help them until they had helped Ford with his trial. Even with her help, he knew that they couldn't do it in the day that remained. "We need his help."

Beckett's word's didn't quite register. Jennifer blinked. "Who, what?"

"Rodney." He turned to face her. "We need Rodney's help if we stand any chance at finding our answers in the day we have left."

Keller snorted. Looking up a few moments later when Carson didn't respond to that, she found him watching at her with genuine concern. She turned back at her screen as if to keep working. "I know. I just can't bring myself to ask him knowing that he might refuse simply because I'm the one asking."

"Love, you won't be the only one asking. I'll go with ya."

She bit her lip to keep herself from telling him to go ask McKay by himself. Lifting from the chair she'd been occupying, she slowly walked out of the lab. "Fine. But you get to ring his door bell.

Minutes later, Rodney, near taken by his hunger, rounded the corner coming from his room going towards the Mess Hall and found Keller and Beckett headed his way.

Before he could formulate a plan of escape, Carson piped up, "Busy?"

"I was just on my way to the Mess Hall for dinner. I hear it's Salisbury steak today." Rodney cocked his head as if to talk more towards Beckett.

Jennifer kept her annoyance in check. "We need your help."

"With what?" Rodney couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough.

"We need to isolate the enzyme's affects on the mind of a human being in order to help prove Lieutenant Ford's innocence."

"And why do you need me? You two, of all people, know what I think about medical science." Rodney's smug response dared them to comment.

Jennifer glared at him. "Because we don't have enough time to do it by ourselves. Besides, don't you want to help him? You know the brain tainting effects that the enzyme has."

"Well, so does Ronon and Teyla. And I don't see you..."

She cut him off, "Or are you to good to work with me?"

Rodney matched her glare. "Fine, but I'm still stopping by the Mess Hall on the way!"

"Fine!"

The trio made their way, with Rodney stomping out front, then Jennifer, and Carson bringing up the rear, shaking his head.

;-)

Aiden still smiled at the empty doorway. Jennifer, along with Doctors McKay and Beckett, had just blown through the Mess Hall, pausing long enough for each of them to pick up a tray of food. When Ford motioned to the empty side of the table, she had grinned and mouthed "I can't," pointing at the other two men. McKay rolled his eyes in disgust as he lead the group toward the Infirmary. Watching her leave, Aiden found an old thought coming to his head, "I hate to see her go, but I love..."

A tray of food slapped down on the table across from him, disrupting his thoughts. In a jolt, he looked up to see Colonel Sheppard sitting down. "Well," Sheppard started, "I guess it's time for That Talk."

Ford's thoughts weren't quite together when he replied. "That Talk, what?"

"About Doctor Jennifer Keller, Head of Medicine on Atlantis." Aiden couldn't be sure, but he could almost hear a 'fatherly' tone coming from his friend.

"Oh," he sighed. "I didn't know I crossed any lines." Ford allowed a little bit of a defiant tone to come through.

As if on cue, Ronon straddled the seat next to him, clasped his hand on his left shoulder, and said in a voice that had steel behind it, "You really need to listen to the man."

Aiden turned his attention back to John. "OK, I'm listening."

"You see, not to long ago, McKay and Keller had quite the longstanding relationship going." Sheppard paused to give Ford time to respond.

"McKay? Really?" And they said his story was unbelievable!

"Oh, yeah! And for reasons unknown to most, Rodney suddenly broke it off just a short while ago."

A look that mixed between confusion and disgust could easily be read on Aiden's face. "What, is that genius stupid or something?"

John grinned. "Something like that. Point is, she's rebounding from a really bad breakup. If the you get too close to her now, you may end up doing more harm to her than Rodney did." When Ford responded with a blank stare, Sheppard sighed. "Should the two of you get close, now, what do you think will happen to her if, God forbid, you are found guilty of any number of the impending charges against you, and you get sent to some penal facility for life, or worse?"

Aiden's heart dropped. "I...I didn't even think about it on those lines." Sitting up, he started to get a little disgusted with himself. "If I could think of my men before myself, why couldn't...?"

John smiled. "No harm done yet, Lieutenant. Just be her friend for now. That way you're insulating her a bit should the worst happen. Then, if it ends up being closer to the best, you'll know how your friendship weathered this he&% of a storm and be able to decide, at that time, if this is something you wish to pursue. Either way you, should be warned." John looked to Ronon.

Ford's thoughts caught up with the Colonel's last words. "Warned of what?"

Ronon's grip on his shoulder grew tighter as he leaned to Aiden's ear. "If you do harm her, I _will_ kill you." The steel still resonated in his voice.

Sheppard's face turned deadly serious. "And I'll let him." Aiden nodded his acknowledgment, and John thought to himself, _I hope Teyla is just as successful on her end._

;-)

Teyla entered the medical lab of the Infirmary to find Rodney, Carson, and Jennifer eating and working in an awkward silence. _When will the two of you become friends again?_ she thought to herself. "Dr. Keller?"

Jennifer looked up from her data pad. "Teyla, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Not really, we're kinda busy putting Lieutenant Ford's medical case together."

Teyla, with her 'all-knowing' smile on her face, gestured to a private area, and said, "This will only take a few minutes." Grudgingly, Keller followed her to the side. When they were sure the others could not hear them, Teyla started, "My friend..."


	12. Chapter 11

The next day seemed to pass at an extremely slow pace for all involved. Aiden had to recount his last few years over and over again with Mr. Woolsey who, once again, turned into the relentless interrogator. Jennifer, Rodney, and Carson were not even seen outside of the medical lab as they poured over the effects of the Wraith enzyme on the human body and mind. John, Teyla, Ronon, and Major Lorne, with his team, spent the day coordinating with the Coalition and Genii on the nearly-simultaneous release of Ford's men and his transfer into Coalition custody. Even those few who were gifted with time to rest couldn't sleep with the concern of so much on the line. Morning broke on the day the Tribunal to find all but the team of doctors in the gate room.

The gate started an incoming sequence. Upon activation, Chuck call out, "We are getting the Coalition IDC." With a swift nod from Woolsey, he lowered the shield.

A procession of Coalition guards entered through the gate and were escorted to the side as the Gate shutdown and started redialing another incoming wormhole.

"It's the Genii."

Another swift nod, and the shield lowered to allow Ladon Radim, his guards, and Ford's men to enter Atlantis. Aiden stepped forward to personally greet each of the men formerly under his care and introduce them to Mr. Woolsey and Col. Sheppard. He also inspected everyone as they came by. It seemed that his warning had worked as the bandages and dressings he saw were addressing old injuries. But when the procession seemed to end, his count was off. Turning to Ladon, he demanded, "Where's Pollux?"

Ladon smiled and nodded back towards the Gate. Aiden turned to see Pollux come through with a smile on his face. "It seems that Mr. Pollux here is so loyal to you and sure of your plan to get them back out of my custody, that he insisted on being the last one to ensure everyone got through." Ladon's voice carried a bit of envy. Or was it disgust?

Pollux took Ford's hand and gave it a firm shake. "All are present and accounted for."

Aiden smiled. "It's good to see you, my friend. This is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, my C.O." He turned to find John's hand already out. "And this is Mr. Woolsey, leader of the Atlantis Expedition." Woolsey also greeted him warmly. "This is Pollux, my self-appointed second-in-command. He will be the one you'll coordinate with for the placement on these men." John and Richard nodded their acknowledgment.

"Satisfied?" Ladon's tone had turned impatient.

It was Ford's turn to nod. At that, the leader of the Coalition guards stepped forward. "Lieutenant Aiden Ford, you are under arrest for the crimes you and your former gang of men committed against the Genii and your home world. You are to be escorted this day to your trial by Tribunal. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

John and his team stepped out of the way as the leader placed shackles on Aiden's hands. Once secured, the rest of the guards formed a perimeter around him while the gate dialed. The contingent made their way through the gate once the hole established, followed by Mr. Woolsey, John's team, and finally Ladon and his guards.

John watched to make sure all went through before turning to Major Lorne. "You're in charge until either myself or Mr. Woolsey comes back."

"Oh, lucky me," Lorne said dryly.

Sheppard smirked. "Now, Major, don't have any wild parties while we're gone."

Evan rolled his eyes before coming to attention. "Yes, Sir. Good luck."

"Thanks. We're gonna need it." With that, John stepped through the gate just before it shut down.

;-)

Ford sat in cell with Sheppard beside him. Hours before, just after he came through the Stargate, he was ushered into the same courtroom that John and Woolsey had the privilege to stand in when they were on trial. After formal introductions, a very long list of charges were presented. Mr. Woolsey, in superb form, formally stepped up to represent the Lieutenant. After Mr. Woolsey received official acknowledgment, Aiden had been escorted back to this cell to find John waiting on him.

"You know, John, you don't have to wait with me, I'll be okay."

"I know. But I'm also not going anywhere. Like it, or not, I will be here for you until this thing is over."

Aiden nodded in appreciation. "So, you got a deck of cards?"

"As-a-matter-of-fact..." John was cut off by the sound of someone approaching.

Mr. Woolsey materialized from around the corner. Talking to the guard, he ordered, "Open the cell, please." The guard ushered him in. He carried the look of concern as he set down across form Ford. "Well, I have a surprise for you."

The Lieutenant knew by his tone and his look that it wasn't going to be a good one. "What is it?"

"As you know, I have started your defense with the men that were with you giving character references for you. The hope was that it would give Doctors McKay, Keller, and Beckett more time to finish their analysis." Richard paused.

"Yeah, so?" Aiden face started to turn agitated.

"Did you know that one of the men you've been safeguarding is a Genii spy?"

Ford erupted. _"What?"_

"And Ladon chose to disclose this information to the rest of the Tribunal just as I called for him."

From beside him, John could feel Aiden's blood boil.


	13. Chapter 12

Aiden had been pacing inside the cell for about ten minutes, recounting the events of the last few days. "It all makes sense now." John and Richard looked at him. "The fact that the Genii knew where my men and I were holding up and when I was gonna be off world so they could apprehend my men without me being there. . . . At first, I thought it was coincidence, but now I see coincidence had nothing to do with it."

Sheppard turned to look at Woolsey and saw he'd been thinking the same thing. "This is not the first time the Genii have tried to derail a Tribunal we were involved in."

"No, it is not." Richard smirked. "So, how do you want me to play this?"

Ford stopped to look him in the eye. "Have him testify anyway."

John piped up. "_What_?"

"The damage is done. What more can this 'spy' say that won't be immediately countered by the rest of the men?"

A full smile formed on Mr. Woolsey's face. "Yes. It would seem that Ladon is hoping that this will detour us from calling on any others, implanting the fear that there could be more spies among your men."

"So," John drawled, "you want to call his bluff."

"Exactly!" Aiden's smile was back. "Besides, it could be that this 'spy' had just been following orders concerning my capture."

"Therefore, I call him in to testify anyway," Woolsey continued. "If he tells the Tribunal a stack of lies, he will be proven a false witness by the rest of the men, giving more grounds to hear from each and every one of them. Should he tell the truth in the matter, despite Ladon's claims, he will have done more to help us than hurt us." Woolsey's eyes reflected that he relished the thought.

"Either way, Ladon's plan fails." John's grin stayed firmly in place.

Richard rose and made his way out of the cell. "I will inform you how it went when I return." Aiden followed him with his eyes until he was around the corner, secretly hoping they were right.

;-)

Hours later, at the end of the day when Woolsey made his way back to Ford's cell, his smile couldn't be much bigger. After the guard opened the door, Richard sat down in his place across for Aiden.

"What happened?" John asked.

"It worked," Woolsey stated triumphantly.

"OK, so _what happened_?" Aiden grinned impatiently.

"When I got back to the courtroom, I called for Ladon's 'spy' as planned. Apparently that wasn't what I was supposed to do because Mr. Radim started to raise objections. After being overruled by Dimas and Mr. Coolidge, Ladon's man got his opportunity to sing your praises to the court. When questioned about his involvement in the capture of your men, he laid out the whole truth before the Tribunal."

Ford and Sheppard faces reflected Mr. Woolsey's.

"And that's not all. After hearing the testimonies of just five more of your men, the Tribunal has decided that there is no more information that is needed. Which brings me to the bad news." Richard's face turned sour. "I have given Doctors McKay, Keller, and Beckett as much time as I can. They must start their part of your defense tomorrow."

Aiden didn't seemed phased by the last bit of news. "Have you told them yet?"

"No, I thought I'd stop by and give you the good news first." Richard rose from his seat once again. "Tomorrow promises to be interesting. Be sure and get some rest."

John knew that none of them would be resting well until this trial finished. "We'll try."

;-)

Carson rubbed his temples trying to relieve the pressure. He had just given his professional deposition on Lieutenant Ford's initial exposure to the Wraith enzyme along with the human body's and mind's reaction to such a massive dose. Having done everything he could to break it down for the Councilors in such a way that they could understand, concern still held on that he hadn't done enough. To make matters worse, Mr. Radim seemed to enjoy trying to discredit his testimony, claiming that he is just a "copy" of the original Doctor Beckett. Carson couldn't keep from telling him off and nearly got thrown out of the courtroom. In the end, Ladon got overruled again, and Beckett's testimony stood. Now, he sat in Ford's cell with everyone else going over tomorrow's agenda.

Mr. Woolsey didn't seem bothered by Carson's performance. "Tomorrow, I'll start by calling in Doctor McKay." Richard paused to give Rodney time to respond.

"Now, are you sure you want me to do this?" Rodney's apprehension ran higher than most days.

"Yes. As the only other one that has been exposed to that much of the enzyme at one time, your testimony of its affects on your mind is crucial. I know that it is against your nature, but you really just need to relax and tell of your experience from your point of view. Should any rebuttal arise, especially from Ladon, let me field it." Richard's calm, assuring voice seemed lost on McKay as he just started rambling inaudibly. "Next, I will be calling on you, Teyla." Woolsey looked at her to get her response.

"It will be my pleasure to tell of my experiences while on the Wraith enzyme if it will help Aiden." Teyla's loyalty could easily be heard in her voice.

Turning to Ronon, Richard continued. "And, lastly, I'll call for you."

"Okay." The glare on Ronon's face told everyone in cell that he wasn't 'okay' with this. Tomorrow was shaping up to be the most interesting yet.


	14. Chapter 13

Richard took off his glasses to wipe away the residue of sweat. This had been a rough day. Both Ronon and Rodney had pretty well bombed in giving their testimonies, failing to allow him to handle Ladon's objections. In the end, while both were heard, Woolsey couldn't be sure how much of their experiences would be taken into account.

Teyla, on the other hand, delivered hers beautifully, giving details of not only her experiences and sensations while on the Wraith enzyme, but also those of Kanayo from the time the team met him until his death as his body went through extreme withdrawals. Even Mr. Radim stayed decidedly silent as the Council took in all of her testimony.

Now, everyone gathered in Ford's cell. Despite Woolsey's and Aiden's attempts to reassure them, the team's spirits were at an all time low. "Well, in baseball vernacular, we are at full count."

Everyone in the cell turned to face Richard and John asked the question. "What are you talking about?

"Well," Woolsey started, "the Lieutenant's men, Dr. Beckett, and Teyla are all very positive forces pushing towards a walk. Dr. McKay and Ronon will, most likely, count as strikes against us."

"Leaving us with a full count." John smirked. "Very clever."

Teyla piped up from beside Ronon. "I still do not understand."

John's turn to explain. "Baseball is another game we play on Earth. You see..." He noticed that everyone wore their "not now" expressions on their faces. "Never mind."

"What we need is for you," Richard said, looked directly at Sheppard, "to deliver your character deposition is such a manner to either get us that walk onto first, or smack it out of the park. Seeing as how you've stood before a Coalition Tribunal before, this should be easy for you."

"Yeah, no problem. Then what?"

Mr. Woolsey turned to face Ford. "Then, finally, you will get to seal the deal with your statements and last comments before the Council goes in for deliberation."

Aiden nodded. On earth, his trial would have been drawn out forever. Here, he could be sentenced by the end of one week. "I'm ready."

"Good. Everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, for all of us." With that, Richard led the procession out of the cell towards the stargate and to Atlantis. John took up his vigil position on the other bunk in the room.

"Sir, you should probably go with them so you can rest before tomorrow's proceedings." Ford's voice sounded like a friend with concern.

"It's alright, Lieutenant. I'll be okay and, hopefully, by tomorrow night, we'll know what's going to happen to you, if anything." John stretched out on the bunk.

"Very well, good night, Sir."

;-)

Mr. Woolsey stood before the Council the next afternoon. Colonel Sheppard had just masterfully delivered his character deposition, and Ladon Radim actually seemed content to allow his testimony without any objections or interjections. With a calm, professional grin in place, Richard called out. "I now call the defendant: Lieutenant Aiden Ford to the courtroom."

A nod from Dimas sent the door guards in motion, and Aiden was ushered to the center stand. Once he stationed himself before the Tribunal, Dimas started. "Lieutenant Aiden Ford, you have been charged with several crimes against both your people of Earth and the Genii. Those charges include, but are not limited to: assault on your fellow officers, superior officers, and allies; theft; kidnapping: and conduct unbecoming of a Marine Corps officer. Do you have anything to say?"

"No." Ford's jaw taunt, his lines showing.

"No?" Ladon asked. "Are you really going to stand there on not offer any kind of explanation or reason for your actions against not just my people, but your own as well?"

"No, I'm not. You all have been given as much information about who and what I was before, during, and after the Wraith enzyme as can be given. You've been given the scientific facts of what it does to cloud your mind and trick you into believing that you must stay on it if you wish to live, and the fact that it's withdrawals have killed someone. You even know that it wasn't by choice that I got addicted to it—how an exploding grenade that killed the Wraith that was feeding on me triggered a massive enzyme release in to my body. I really wish I could tell you that I was completely lucid at that time, and for the four years of nightmares after, but I can't. All I can say it that I am truly sorry for my actions while on the enzyme, and I stand ready to receive any punishments necessary for them."

Dimas's voice seemed to echo in the room. "Then your plea is..."

Ford stood a full attention. "Guilty as charged."

"Very well. The Council will adjourn to deliberate. Please escort the prisoner to his cell."

A few minutes later, all were gathered again in the cell.

"What was that?" Richard asked emphatically.

"What was what?" Aiden responded.

"Your testimony, or should I say, lack thereof," came Woolsey's matter-of-fact reply. "You just told the Tribunal that, no matter what everyone else said or testified for you, you were guilty and ready to be sentenced ."

Everyone else in the cell cringed as Ford tried to explain. "It's not that at all. All I was trying to say was that no matter what, I am ready to pay whatever price is demanded of me."

"Well, let's hope they see it that way." Sheppard stated dryly, nodding toward the cell entrance.

The guard that had just arrived opened the door. "The Council awaits. Their deliberation is over."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I'd like to apologize to all my readers and reviewers. Seems with my inconsistency that I've lost more than a few of you. I will try to finish this up quickly, so hold on...;-)

;-)

Ford stood at attention on the raised platform of the courtroom, determined that, no matter what happened, he'd face his sentence with dignity. Beside him, Mr. Woolsey, stood in similar fashion. Behind him, John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, & Carson waited as witnesses to the Tribunal's decision.

Dimas started, "Aiden Ford. During deliberation, the charge of conduct unbecoming a Marine Corps officer has been dropped for the moment. Also, your government has dropped all remaining charges against you. You now face only the charges that the Genii have brought to this Council."

While the last statement carried a lot of negative connotation, grins started to form on John and the rest of the defense team. Aiden and Richard, however, remained stoic, waiting for the final ruling and sentencing.

"It is the the judgment of this Council, on a vote of 2-to-1, that you are found...not guilty."

The court room burst with cheers, shouts, and sighs.

"Mr. Radim has something he'd like to say." Dimas turned to to the Councilor on his right.

Aiden, wanting to be sure that he displayed the proper amount of respect that was due, came back to full attention. Mr. Woolsey turned to quiet the rest of the team.

"Aiden Ford," Ladon began, "although this Council has found you innocent, your conduct toward the Genii will not be soon forgotten. While I do hope that the Genii and the peoples of Atlantis will remain allies, your participation in any collaborative efforts between our two people is hereby discouraged. You fell upon the graces of this court and came out on top. I advise you not to do anything like this again."

The realization of how bad this could still be wasn't lost on Aiden as he piped up, "I am truly sorry for those hurts I have caused you and your people, Mr. Radim. I hope that I can make it up to you one day."

"These proceedings are over. You are free to go," Mr. Coolidge stated with a nod towards Aiden.

Aiden returned the nod just as the John and the rest of the team surrounded him and swallowed him up in congratulations.

Minutes later, after coming through the gate, Ford turned to Sheppard and Woolsey. "If you do mind, Sir, I'll catch up to you later. There's someone I'd like to see."

John shared a knowing glance with Richard. "Okay, but we will need to talk about a few important things very soon."

"Thank you, Sir." With that, Ford headed out of the Gateroom and down the Central Tower.

As they watched him trot off, Woolsey spoke up. "So, one of those things wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fifty or so men we've now assumed responsibility for?"

"Actually, Mr. Woolsey, I have a thought about that." The men made their way to Woolsey's office.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, you did make the commitment that we'd take a more active role in the Coalition and Pegasus galaxy. . . ."

;-)

Jennifer rubbed her head as she finished the surgery she'd been working on for the last few hours. Since her conversation with Teyla, she'd done her best not to think much on one Lieutenant Aiden Ford. While she worked with McKay and Beckett on his case, she had had a difficult time with it. The last several days, though, she'd kept her mind focused as she worked on converting back several of his men. Today had been rougher, though, with Mr. Woolsey telling her that Aiden would probably be sentenced by the end of the day. While her morning ritual of finding out what was going on with the trial didn't usually phase her, today's events carried a heavy weight. She wouldn't allow herself to hope, but now, at the end of the day, she couldn't help the curiosity building within her. She finished removing the operating shrubs, cleaned up, and started out the door of the Observation Room, only to come face-to-face with the Lieutenant.

"Wow! I didn't see you. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. How are the men doing?"

Jennifer couldn't been sure, but the question, while it wasn't erroneous, seemed like a filler. Reading his anxiousness, she played the part. "Good. Those that have been converted seem to be doing even better. So are you gonna make me ask?" she said playfully.

Ford smiled. "Not guilty."

Keller stuck out her hand with a smile of relief firmly in place. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Aiden shook her hand gently. "So, have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope," came her quick response. Aiden extended his elbow and she took it without batting an eye. As he led her down the corridors to the Mess Hall, she asked. "So does this count as a date?"

Aiden chuckled. "No. For a proper first date, we are gonna need to go back to Earth."

"Hmm. We might have to see about that."

The pair arrived to find just about the rest of Atlantis waiting for them. As they entered the room, a standing ovation was given to the Lieutenant. As the Hall quieted down, John came up between them and put an arm on each of their shoulders. With a smile on his face, guiding them to the head table, Sheppard whispered to Ford, "Remember, you're not all the way out of the woods yet."


	16. Chapter 15

The next couple days came and went with a blur, especially for Aiden. Arrangements had been made for him to go home and see his Grandparents and cousin. Due to the extent of his injuries, they'd been granted partial security clearance. Colonel Sheppard never seemed to be too far away. With the conduct unbecoming charge still lingering, it seemed, at least in his mind, that John had volunteered to be his guard. Ford smiled. _He did say that he'd see me to the end. _

Aiden was nervous, considering that this was his first actual trip back to Earth after jumping through the gate backwards just in front of the then-Major Sheppard. Somehow, it seemed fitting that John escort him back to Earth.

John looked up and read Ford's emotions very quickly. Many times while he was still married, he remembered having those "goosebumps" about going home after a long duty. Sheppard smiled to try and help him calm down. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Good. Chuck, dial Earth."

"Yes, sir." The technician dialed as he gave his response.

John led the way down the stairs as the vortex stabilized. "Stargate Command, this is Colonel Sheppard. Are you ready to receive us?"

Walter, the technician back at the SGC, replied, "We are ready, just need your IDC to lower the shield."

"Oh, right." John punched in his personal IDC on his wrist pad. "There you go."

"IDC verified. The iris is open, and General Landry is standing by."

Sheppard gestured to the open wormhole. Ford nodded, the anticipation barely kept in check as he led the way through the gate.

As Aiden materialized, his eyes were filled with the familiar surroundings of the SGC's gate room. Five years had past, and it seemed like nothing had changed except it's Commanding Officer, who waited for them just off the ramp.

With a genuine smile on his face, General Landry stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant Ford, welcome back to Earth."

Feeling very honored by the General's actions, Ford humbly shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir."

Landry turned. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Sir." John fell into step as the General led them out of the room.

In the leading toward the elevator and up to the surface, Landry continued. "Now, you know, Lieutenant, that you've only been given this furlough to see you family on the condition that you stay under Colonel Sheppard's supervision due to the conduct unbecoming charge still pending, right?"

"Yes, Sir." Aiden was grateful in more ways than he could count.

"Good. Now Colonel, if you let him out of your sight, I'll fire you." The General seemed to be toying with John.

"Understood, Sir." Sheppard's reply could barely contain his grin.

"Very well. The Air Force will be seeing to all your travel needs. A car is waiting for you now, as is the Air Force Gulf Stream. There is an identical car waiting at the airport to take you to the Lieutenant's grandparents' home. Any questions?"

"No, Sir." Several minutes later, after changing elevators, the two men left Cheyenne Mountain and started their Earthly journey to Aiden's home.

After a car ride, a plane ride, and another car ride, the duo arrived in front of Lieutenant Ford's childhood home. As they got out of the car, Aiden's grandparents, along with his cousin Lara, came out the front door to meet him on the sidewalk. Tears and hugs were exchanged for several minutes before Ford stepped back. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my friend and CO, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

John took Grandpa's outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Turing to Aiden's grandma, "And you as well, Ma'am." He was a little taken back when Grandma wrapped him up in a hug.

Lara stepped up and did the same when Grandma let go. She could tell that Sheppard felt more than a little awkward about it and let him go. "Thank you for keeping you word and bringing him home."

"It is my pleasure. Although," John turned back to Ford, "he did most of the work."

With great excitement, the troop, minus Sheppard, headed toward the house. When Ford recognized that he wasn't with them, he excused himself and ran back to John. "You coming, Sir?"

"Nah, you go on and enjoy your time with your family."

"But I thought you had to escort me this whole time."

"Why? Are you planning on running away again?" The friends shared a knowing look. "Don't worry about me. I'll be around if I need be. Welcome home, Lieutenant."

He knew that he was out of uniform, but Ford couldn't help it. He immediately stood at attention and gave Sheppard a salute. "Thank you, Sir." When John returned the gesture, Aiden rejoined his family and proceeded into their home.

Once the Lieutenant was out of sight, John got back into the car and asked the driver to head back to the airport. In route, John made a phone call. "General O'Neill please."

He only had to wait a few seconds. "This is Jack."

"Colonel Sheppard." John took a deep breath. "Sir, I have a favor to cash in..."


	17. Chapter 16

A month later, John knocked on the door of Aiden's grandparent's home. Ford opened it to find his CO smiling. "Ready to go?"

Ford tried not to look discouraged that his time with his family had ended. "Yeah, give me a few minutes, Sir."

John turned and moved back to the car. About ten minutes later, Ford reappeared in the front door wearing BDUs, saying good bye to his family. As he walked down the sidewalk to the car, Aiden's family waved to John. Waving back, he turned to his charge. "Did you enjoy your time?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, but it passed too quickly."

"Leave always does." The two got caught up on their journey back to the SGC. "By the way, I'm to escort you back to Atlantis. Seems that General O'Neill is having a long overdue awards ceremony for the members of the Expedition. As you are, technically, still a part of us, your attendance is required."

Ford gave his CO a curious look. "Okay." John's body language told him that he wasn't telling him something. Knowing that his friend wouldn't allow a _bad_ thing to happen to him without warning, Aiden willingly followed him. In truth, he'd follow him into the pits.

Upon their arrival to the SGC and getting changed into Class A uniforms, Landry gave them a "go" and they proceeded on their journey to Atlantis. As they exited on the gate on Atlantis's side, the two men found the rest of John's team, Mr. Woolsey, and Doctors Beckett and Keller waiting for them.

Mr. Woolsey greeted them first. "Welcome back to Atlantis. General O'Neill is waiting in the Mess Hall. We've converted it for the awards ceremony."

John exchanged greetings with his team as Jennifer approached Aiden. "Welcome back."

Ford gave her a soft look and found that she gave him the same. "Thank you, Jennifer."

"Shall we?" Richard led the way to the Mess Hall. John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, and Carson followed him. Jennifer fell into step with Aiden, both of them walking slower to enjoy each others company.

When they arrived, they found General O'Neill already behind the podium on the stage. "It's about time you kids got here."

"Sorry, Sir." Ford attempted to look sincere with the whole room watching them and escorted Keller to the last two empty chairs.

"Now, where was I?" Those who knew Jack realized he was having fun. "Oh yeah. First, I'd like to say that I really enjoy being a general. It gives me opportunities to do this. Lt. Col. John Sheppard, post."

Without delay, John made his way to the platform. "For performing well above the call of duty, as well as many other things too numerous to list at this time, it is my honor to announce the promotion of John Sheppard to the rank of Full Colonel."

Cheers ensued as Jack replaced the silver oak leaf on Sheppard's right shoulder with a silver eagle. Mr. Woolsey did the same on his left shoulder. Once done, John snapped a salute to Jack. After Jack returned the gesture, Sheppard took up a position behind and to the right of General O'Neill with Woolsey to his left.

"Major Lorne, post."

Looking a little lost, John's XO made his made to the platform. Jack grinned. "Where should I begin? From the reports that I've received about you for the last four-and-a-half years now, it seems that you are an officer's officer, the example of what we all should strive for. This, combined with the testimonies of all your Commanding Officers, past and present, it is my privilege to announce your promotion to Lt. Colonel."

Again, cheers ensued as John took the silver oak leaves that were just removed from his shoulders, gave one to Mr. Woolsey, and the two replaced Lorne's gold oak leaves with his silver ones. John stuck out his hand and said, "Congratulations, Lt. Colonel."

Lorne took his CO's hand. "Thank you, Colonel."

In the background, John was sure he heard McKay say, "Again, seriously?" Snickering, John resumed his place behind Jack as Evan turned to leave the platform.

Jack piped up. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Lorne stayed from moving any further and turned back to face the General. "You are also, hereby, reassigned to Project Icarus." Evan gave the General an inquisitive look as he continued. "That's just my fancy way of saying that you are now the Commanding Officer for the project. Congratulations." O'Neil, Sheppard, and Woolsey wore proud smiles.

LTC Lorne came to attention and gave the General a salute. "Thank you, Sir."

While he was grateful to share in the experience, Ford didn't hardly notice the rest of the ceremony as Lorne's successor, Major Teldy, received her appointment, along with several of Atlantis's personnel, including Dr. Keller next to him, getting a variety of awards. After a few hours, the ceremony seemed to be drawing to a close.

General O'Neill's face turned slightly sour. "And, finally, Lieutenant Ford, post."

Shock ran through his body as Aiden stood and slowly made his way to stand before the General. _Surely we aren't gonna address the conduct unbecoming now._ He did his best to keep a military manner about him as Jack started.

"It has come to my attention that there is a pending charge of 'conduct unbecoming a Marine Corps officer' following you around."

Aiden couldn't help it, his heart and eyes dropped. General O'Neill continued, "I find that this charge is bogus and hereby order its immediate removal from your record."

Ford lifted his head with a grin as his spirit began to soar. Jack continued, "You've had the unfortunate privilege of being held captive for most of the last several years and have had to find your way back to us. For your exemplary behavior, before and after your captivity with the Wraith enzyme, along with your accrued time in service, you are hereby promoted to Captain."

A deafening sound rang out as cheers came from every member of the Expedition. John and Richard stepped up and changed out the insignias on Ford's shoulders. Once he was done, John shifted in front of him and offered his hand. Aiden was quite sure that he had never seen Sheppard look so proud, "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't you run off yet, Captain." Jack waited for Woolsey and Sheppard to resume their positions behind him before he continued. "Now, from what I understand, you've led not one, but two groups of men outside of the Expedition, one on the enzyme that took you from us and one without it. And that we now have fifty or so men of yours to do something with. Does that sound about right?" O'Neill's facetiousness nearly drowned out every word.

Aiden's smile broadened. "Yes, General, it is."

"Well, then. Seeing as how you have a natural ability to lead the men of the Pegasus galaxy, you are formally appointed to the new position of Training Officer here on Atlantis, to assume those duties you seem to be suited for: the training and coordination of Pegasus personnel with and into the Coalition. Now, this is uncharted territory. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Jack smiled at John who's own smile covered his face. Turing back to Ford, "Good. Go forth, and good luck." Aiden snapped a perfect salute. O'Neill returned it and officially ended the ceremony.

;-)

Hours later, Sheppard walked out onto the North pier to find Ford and Keller talking about the rush of events that consumed the last month and a half. "So this is where you kids got off too."

Jennifer chuckled as Aiden piped up. "Yes, Sir. What's up?"

"Well, I was just about ready to call it a night when I got summoned by your old second, Pollux. Seems he is needing some help getting others of your men to settle in here on Atlantis." John held out a radio earwig to his friend. Noting that Aiden's face turned a little sour, John ribbed him as he took the radio. "Welcome home, Captain."

;-)

**Author's Note:** I hope you've enjoyed reading this look into what might have been for Ford as much as I have in writing it. Feel free to review and tell me what you do and do not like about the story. I welcome criticism, not closed-mindedness...;-) Also, you, who liked the concept of SGU but not the way MGM pulled it off, may have noticed Lorne's appointment to Command the Icarus Project. As my writing evolves, I plan to rewrite the whole thing, so stay tuned and a big thanks to my wife, ladygris, and all those who supported this first writing attempt of mine. God Bless, Lithane...;-)


End file.
